Over the last decade, the scientific discipline of neuroscience has failed to keep up with the rapid growth in the numbers of scientists and research techniques, and in the cost of doing research. Scientists have become more focused, making it more difficult for them to share information with other neuroscientists who work with a different level of the nervous system or with different techniques. Scientific meetings generally fail to identify critical research areas or to effectively disseminate this information. We propose an annual conference that focuses each year on controversial or unresolved issues in a particular field of neuroscience. During the years for which funding is requested in this application, the conference will focus on: neural transplantation (1991), and G-protein-coupled receptors in the nervous system (1992). The conference format is modeled on Behavioral and Brain Science. a scientific journal that specializes in controversial position papers with peer review commentary. Each of the 8, 45-minute "target" presentations will be followed by a 45-minute discussion period. The proceedings of this conference will be published as a special edition of Behavioral and Brain Science.